


Crescendo

by AkiraCassidy



Series: Akira's Noncontober English version [9]
Category: Titans (TV 2018)
Genre: Extremely Dubious Consent, Face Slapping, Facials, Jason Todd is Robin, M/M, Noncontober 2020, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Verbal Abuse, Verbal Humiliation, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:55:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26672527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkiraCassidy/pseuds/AkiraCassidy
Summary: Jason is willing to do anything to be accepted by Grayson.Day 9: Con to Non-con.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Series: Akira's Noncontober English version [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1939975
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	Crescendo

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Crescendo](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26672038) by [AkiraCassidy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkiraCassidy/pseuds/AkiraCassidy). 



> Richard from Titans is mad. That guy is anyone but no Dick.
> 
> Thank you everyone for continuing to read this (?)

It's the tenth time they've discussed the same topic that week and it's only Monday. Richard yells and throws things in Bruce's office; the older man tries to calm him down like he does in all his fights. Jason pulls his ear away from the door and runs downstairs as soon as he hears Grayson's angry footsteps approach.

The older guy slams the doors behind him, returning to his room. Todd pokes his head over the edge, following Grayson's movements with his eyes. He leaves his shoes on the floor, leaving only his socks. He moves forward slowly, on his fingertips over the polished wooden surface. Moving to Richard's room, he is there, sitting on the bed pulling his hair.

"Are you okay?" asks the younger boy.

"No, go away. This is all your fault." He answers angrily, looking up with eyes crystallized with anger. He leaves his place in the bed, getting up to grab Jason by the edge of his shirt.

"That wasn't my intention." He tries to excuse himself now, Robin. He takes a step backwards, bumping into the wall.

"But you did it". Reiterates the older one, tightening his grip. Jason has stopped fighting; if he doesn't have a reason to be angry, things should get better. They don't. Richard releases him by pushing him back and returns to his bed.

"If there's anything I can do for you, let me know. I will." The younger one prays as he approaches Grayson in fear. He scowls and looks at him with disdain, sighs and spreads his legs.

"Give me a blow job," he says. Grayson says. There is no hesitation in his face. He slams the sole of his shoe against the floor, as if in exasperation. Jason, falters. He takes a couple of steps backs and moves forward again until he is standing in front of Dick. The youngest boy looks at the floor, looking for a place between his adopted brother's legs.

He brings his trembling hands close to Richard's jeans, and Richard looks down at him from above, under his dark eyelashes. His mouth is a fine straight line, with an immutable expression, like a marble statue would have. Dick lays his hands on the edge of the mattress, measuring how far the boy plans to go. Jason holds the metal button between his fingers, it takes him a couple of attempts to open it.

Richard makes a grunting sound, annoyed by the boy's clumsiness. He grew up on the street, it would be stupid to think he never had to do anything like that for money or food. Or that he hadn't done it to Bruce, surely that was the reason he brought him home as his replacement.

Maddened, the older boy raises his hand against Todd. Slapping his cheek is prior provocation, taking the younger boy off guard as he falls to the ground. Jason touches his face, savoring the metallic taste of blood on his tongue, looking at Richard in amazement. He steps back on his back until he hits his head on the wooden furniture.

"I'm sorry." He says from a safe distance.

"Don't be sorry and come back here". The older one orders, pointing his finger at the floor. Jason swallows thickly, but crawls back to where Dick points. He returns to his work where he left off, pulling down the zipper to let it out of his pants. Richard puts his hand on the minor's neck, pushing him towards it. The new Robin puts his hand inside Grayson's underpants, taking the barely hardened limb.

Dread begins to creep up on Jason, a voice in the back of his head screaming at him to back off. His skin is bristling, before the danger. He accumulates saliva inside his mouth and approaches in fear, separating his lips. Caressing the tip with his tongue, he has seen videos of girls doing it before, it shouldn't be that difficult. He was Robin, Batman's assistant.

The warm flesh throbs in his mouth, it's a strange feeling, different from sucking a finger. He takes only the tip, sucking it slightly, feeling the ground. He steps back, moistening his mouth to make it easier to carry. Using his own saliva as a lubricant, he comes back, pushing it a little more this time. Moving his tongue around the circumference. Richard shakes in his cavity, vibrating at home ineptly moving the young boy.

Jason continues with the same calm, taking his time to understand how it works. Richard exhales forcefully, irritated by his student's inexperience. He presses his foot on Jason's legs and grabs him by the hair with both hands. The boy tenses, standing still in his place. Grayson's touch is strangely gentle, stirring his hair. He rubs his ears with his thumbs. Todd relaxes, bad idea.

He wraps his hand around the base of Grayson's cock, using it as an extension of his mouth. Enjoying the first friendly touch that his supposed adoptive brother gives him, Richard plays with his hair, rubbing his fingertips on it. Passively guiding the boy to go deeper. One of the pushes reaches the bottom of his throat, making him go back.

"No, wait, Dick, stop!" Jason tries to conceal an arcade. He can feel the pressure in his stomach, the hot liquid rising up his throat. He forces himself to swallow again, Richard gives him that look again. Pissed off. With his blue eyes closed, his lip trembles with anger. He grabs Todd by the hair without a hint of delicacy in his touch, pushing his cock into the warm throat.

The youngest tries to back away, Dick holds him with his two hands to keep him in place. Jason hits Grayson's thighs with his open palms, in a desperate action to get him to let go. Richard passes him, pushing his hip up; sinking into Todd's mouth. He invades his throat, bursting deep into his cavity. The youngest one struggles uselessly, looking for a way to escape.

He notices with clarity how he hits the bottom of his throat, breaking through his mouth beyond his tongue. The sensation of nausea returns to his stomach, and the liquid threatens to leave his mouth. He sucks it back in, earning in the process a heavy moan from his attacker. Grayson's hands set a rhythm that he can barely keep up with, his jaw hurts because it has been open for a long time. The edges of his lips burn and his pharynx itches.

Jason fights again, feeling his stomach acid rise for the third time. The salty, bitter taste in his mouth spreads. Richard pushes himself to the bottom, keeping Todd there. The boy fights, Grayson forces his cock down into his trachea, leaving him breathless. Robin's eyes open in panic, throwing his head back. Being freed from the cruel touch of his alleged brother.

Dick takes the base of his penis, pouring his sperm over the boy's forehead and nose, the thick liquid runs down his cheeks and a little gets into his eye. Jason takes a long breath, as if he were coming out of the water, a bad move. The vomit he's been holding in, rises sharply. It burns his windpipe and damages his already battered throat and mouth. Todd squeezes his lips, covering them with his hands to avoid spilling his stomach contents on the thin Persian carpet.

He hurries up from the floor and runs to the door. Something stands in his way, making him fall to the ground. He removes his hands from his face in a hasty attempt not to hit his face. Letting the matter in his mouth spill out onto the marble floor, Richard makes a disgusting sound behind him. He adjusts his clothes and leaves the bed to walk to Jason who is still lying on the floor. Grayson's boot hits his back, causing pressure on his sensitive stomach.

"You're going to clean this up," Grayson says. The older one finishes, leaving the bedroom without worrying about helping the new Robin who is still vomiting. He shakes himself off the floor in increasingly violent spasms. The yellowish patch spreads across the white floor. Jason wipes his mouth with the back of his hand, once his body is empty. He rubs his shirt sleeve on his forehead and cheeks taking his sperm with him before it has dried completely.

"Yes." Jason responds by sitting on his knees and looking at the mess he caused.

**Author's Note:**

> https://twitter.com/CassidyAkira


End file.
